The Fourth Journal
by mon-ra
Summary: This is a story written by shelton.ez that is an extension of my Pacifica's Revenge story. I'm just posting it for him at his request. Billionaire boy Max Jones has come to Gravity Falls with a new business proposal that promises new opportunity for the town. However he's not only here to make money. He's after something else, something he learned about in a secret Journal.
1. The Newcomer

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Mystery shack. Dipper was about to watch a marathon of 'Moon Partying Werewolves from Uranus' with Wendy.  
"Man as if we didn't have enough bad movies," Wendy complained.  
"Yeah I know," Dipper agreed. Despite their complaints about their entertainment selection, they were still going to watch it since there's nothing else on. That is until Mabel, in a craze panic, jumped in front of the TV with a newspaper in hand.  
"Oh my lord guys! Oh my lord!" She said in excitement.  
"Mabel get out of the way we're trying to watch this sucky movie," complained Dipper.  
"But guys Max is here!" Mabel went on.  
"Who?"  
"Max Jones!"  
"Who's Max Jones?" asked Dipper. Soos then walked up to Dipper from the shadows  
"Who's Max Jones? Who is Max Jones?!" Soos said in disbelief "Wait who is Max Jones?" Dipper stared at him blankly before looking back at Mabel.  
"He's one of the richest hottest boys in the world!" Mabel squealed with glee, showing off a picture of a young slightly dark skin boy with black small but spikey hair wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.  
Dipper sighed with disappointment that Mabel is still going head over heels for cute boys he figured that after all her previous romantic failures she would learn to not be so naive.  
"Ooooo it says that Max is hosting a town announcement at city hall," said Wendy closely examining the newspaper.  
"Let me see that." said Dipper taking the newspaper out of Mabel's hand. "Multi-billionaire Max Jones comes to town proposing a new business opportunity for Gravity Falls."  
"Whoa" said Soos in astonishment "Maybe I should apply for a job."  
"Not a chance," said Stan appearing out of nowhere. "You're under contract until you live out your work. Speaking of which. I need you to fix the plumbing."  
"Yes sir!" Soos saluted.  
"So you guys wana come to city hall?" Mabel asked.  
"Sure! Beats watching this junk," said Wendy.  
"I think I'll pass," Dipper shaking his head.  
"Aww why?" Mabel whined.  
"Don't get me wrong It's a good chance for the town, but I just don't trust rich people. They just say that want to make everyone happy so they can take advantage of us. Plus I have a date with Pacifica." Everyone's eyes rolled at the irony that Dipper himself is dating one of those so called rich people.  
So Mabel Wendy and the others minus Dipper went to the town gathering.  
"Well let's see I'll make some popcorn to make this movie not so bad." Dipper monologue, making himself a snack.  
 _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to give you this special report"_ the TV announced.  
"Oh come on!" Dipper groaned.  
 _"I'm at city hall where the Mayor of gravity falls is going to introduce a new business opportunity for the town."_  
"You've got to be kidding me" Dipper groaned turning off the TV "Well there goes my entertainment." At that moment Dipper received a phone call  
"Hello?" Asked Dipper  
"Hey Dipper darling," replied a feminine voice.  
"Pacifica! Hey how you doing?" Dipper greeted.  
"Fine as always. So do you remember our date tonight." Pacifica reminded him.  
"Yes! How could I forget." Dipper choked looking at the clock and saw that he still had a couple hours.  
"Great. See you at 6:30," Pacifica said before hanging up.  
And So Dipper hurried to she showers to get ready.

* * *

Now we join Mabel, Wendy, and friends at city hall where Max is about to introduce his new business proposal.  
"Hello everyone as the mayor of this town It is a privilege to welcome our special guest Max Jones." This old man in a wheel chair with vultures hovering around him announced. Max then shook the mayor's hand then walked up to the podium.  
(Applause)  
"Thank you people of Gravity Falls," thanked Max.  
"We love you Max!" shouted Mabel and her friends.  
"Yes, and I love you random citizen," Max chuckled causing Mabel and friends to swoon.  
Wendy didn't shout because she doesn't really find Max that attractive, though she has to admit Max is kinda cute.  
"You know my grandfather used to tell me tales of this place. He said that this was the best town he ever lived in. rest his soul, but it seems that Gravity falls have lost its greatness. Now I plan to bring it back to you, the people of Gravity falls! I am prepared to offer a business opportunity that will forever change the face of this town. I plan to create a company right here in Gravity falls. You see I recently discovered a large gold deposit under this very town!"  
The audience gasped in amazement. Many started muttering among themselves about this revelation.  
"Now if you help me bring this new found treasure to the surface. In return for your work I'll give you, the fair people of gravity falls, 75% of the profit."  
"No way!" silently shouted Wendy  
"He's so generous," Mabel fanning herself getting more infatuated with him with every word he says.  
"Now there just one question. Can I count on you to help me restore Gravity falls to its former glory?!" Max raising his arms for a dramatic pose.  
"Yeah!" shouted MGucket with everyone else cheering and giving a standing ovation as well.

* * *

Now we go back to the mystery shack where inside Dipper is wearing a suit and outside a limo drives up waiting for him.  
"Pacifica!" called Dipper while exiting the shack  
The window on the limo rolled down revealing Pacifica in the back seat.  
"Dipper don't you look sharp as ever." Pacifica commented  
"Thank you and may I say you look as beautiful as the first day I met you." Dipper blushed.  
"You may," She giggled "Well don't just stand there. Get in." Dipper got in then they both drove away.  
"So where are we going?" asked Dipper  
"I got us reservations at the best restaurant in town."  
10 minutes later Dipper and Pacifica drove by city hall where they saw Mabel, Candy, and Grenda with Max on the right side of city hall. Minus Wendy because she got bored and went to get some grub. Mabel and the others have been wooing on Max for the past 15 minutes which appears to have little effect on him.  
"Now now you girls are lovely but I have somewhere to be." Said Max  
"Aww." The girls wept.  
"Aw come on. Don't be like that. I hate it when girls cry. I'll tell you what. Here are some invitations to a party I'm hosting at a restaurant tonight. Bring that other girl you were with too." Max sympathized while giving Mabel four envelopes.  
"Oh thank you Max!" Mabel said with glee.  
Max then walked into his own limo with a big golden diamond studded M on the front, which seemed bigger than Pacifica's and started to drive away not before driving alongside Pacifica's limo proving its grandness, while in the process instilling jealousy in Pacifica.  
That's when Wendy came back with a grilled cheese in hand. "What did I miss?" she asked  
"Max just gave all of us invites to his party." Mabel answered  
"Oh cool. When?" Wendy asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
"6:30!" Mabel said in astonishment while reading the invite.  
"That's 5 minutes from now!" exclaimed Grenda  
"We better hurry if we're gonna make it in time." said Candy  
And with that they all ran to the restaurant with haste barely making it on time.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper and Pacifica have also arrived at a restaurant. They got out the limo and spoke to the Matradee. "Reservation for Pacifica and date." She said so elegantly.  
"I'm sorry but the entire restaurant has been rented out for a private party. The only way in is by invitation."  
"Really? Well then I'm sure you can find us a spot in there." She said waving a handful of money in the man's face.  
"I'm afraid the man hosting the party has more money than you have to offer."  
"What?! who could have more money than me?"  
The Matradee pointed to a young boy who was sitting next to a young girl who looked like Mabel  
"Max?!" Pacifica hissed in anger. She was about to barge in there and crash the party, but Dipper managed to hold her back, calming her down. Then they both left without a word. Mabel saw them outside and wanted to say something but decided to stay quiet because Max is right next to her and she didn't want anything to distract her from the prize.


	2. New Roommate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

Dipper woke up feeling groggy. Last night after he and Pacifica left from the planned restaurant for their date, all because a certain someone had other plans for it, they both went to a different slightly less fancy restaurant with a lot of sugary drinks. Instead of a nice romantic evening, he had to spent it listening to his girlfriend rant and complain about the humiliation she felt. Not one of his favorite activities, but it did have one big perk. It gave him an excuse to snuggle with Pacifica to give her emotional support. So overall it was not that bad of a date.

That's when he heard some people talking downstairs one yelling at the other. So dipper got out of bed and prepared to go downstairs, but in the process he awoke Mabel. "Uh what's going on?" she asked also in a groggy mood.

"Stan is talking to someone." Dipper answered. They both want downstairs to see what's going on. Dipper looked from the stairway toward the counter where Stan was shouting at a boy who he recognized as Max.

"I told you! The shack is not for sale!" Stan yelled.

"And I told you. I heard you!" Max yelled back. "Sheesh You don't need to shout."

"Hey what's going on here?" Dipper asked revealing himself.

"Oh hello," they greeted.

"I'll tell you what's going on our friend here was just leaving." Stan stated.

"Fine I'll take my business elsewhere," Max hissed.

"Wait. What business?" Mabel asked also revealing herself.

"I was driving around and noticed your little attraction here, and I thought to myself, 'this Is the Perfect place to set up my Gold mine gift shop'." Max explained.

"Wait… so you ,a multi billionaire, want to set up shop here?" Dipper asked with a bewildered expression on his face. Dipper never would have thought anyone would want to work in this dumpster of a house not to mention work with a con man like Stan.

"Yeah and by set up shop, He means demolish our house and put up a fancy Mall on top of it!" Stan hissed.

"Hey look In order for me to set up shop I need to a place that's more… approachable, and by approachable I mean up to building code." Max justified.

"Hey maybe the Shack could use a new coat of paint but I assure you that this place is as solid as the day it was built," Stan defended.

"Solid huh?" Max went on to point out all the building violations all over the place, and those are just the ones he can see. "It's a wonder this death trap hasn't collapse on you guys yet."

"Well why don't you just fix up the shop?" Dipper suggested. "I bet It can be brought up to code without having to be completely torn down."

Max took a moment to look around the battered house. He lightly tapped on the walls causing a huge crack to form all the way up to the ceiling. "Are you kidding me? The state this place is in, it will cost more to fix this place than to build new one from scratch. In fact just thinking about of repairing this place is a waste of materials." Max argued. Stan growled at Max and the others minus Mabel were giving him the stank eye. True that the Shack is a little shabby but it isn't that bad. Okay maybe it is that bad but the Pines' family will never admit it. "So the best course of action is to build a whole new building here. But as I can see that is not going to happen. Now If you'll excuse me I need to go check up on the production of my new house."

"Wait your house isn't done yet? Then where did you sleep last night?" Mabel asked.

"I have a built in bed in my limo. I could stay in there but I have nowhere to put my groceries." Max said.

"That means you have nowhere to live?" Mabel asked.

"Nope. For some odd reason there's no hotel, motel, or inn in this town with a vacancy." Max said walking towards the door.

"Well why don't you stay with us?" when Mabel said that Max stopped at the door then turned to Mabel with a surprised face. Everyone else in the room looked at Mabel like she's a crazy person. "Maybe if you experience the Shack for yourself, then maybe you will come to understand why we love it so much and won't tear it down." Mabel reasoned.

"What?!" Shouted Stan and Dipper completely flabbergasted.

"I-I don't know what to say." Max stuttered.

"No!-No way!-No! No! No! No! No!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oh come on why?" Mabel whined.

"I have enough mouths to feed with you two." Stan stated.

"Seriously? You worried about that?" Max snuffed at Stan with an annoyed face. "Look sir, I've got money I'll just buy the food myself."

"Well then Mr. Rich Guy how about 300$ rent A week? Stan challenged.

"300$? You insult me sir." Max shrugged.

"Alright how about 500$?"

"Fine by me."

"800$"

"Okay."

"1,000$"

"No problem'

"1,200$"

"Honestly are you even trying?" Max boasted.

Stan looked away and grumbled for a moment. He had this bad vibe coming from Max and didn't trust him in the slightest, but with the literal golden opportunity he had just proposed and not involving the destruction of his most prized possession he couldn't resist. "Alright… you can stay." Stan surrendered turning back to Max "But only until you finish building your Mansion."

"Yay you can stay!" Mabel cheered .

"All right I'll go get my stuff," Max said.

"We'll help," Mabel offered. The twins then followed Max outside to see him, the chauffeur, and 3 bags of luggage. The twins and max carried the two small bags inside while the chauffeur carried the big one.

"You can stay in Soos's break room." Stan offered.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Hey Mr. Pines I finished fixing the plumbing." Soos informed "Hey what's Max doing here?"

"Soos Meet you're new roommate." Stan blankly stated.

"Wait what?" Max choked.

"Oh yeah dude. Were gonna have a great time together!" Soos exclaimed hugging.

"No offense 'dude' but I'd like to share a room with people my own age." Max argued pushing away from the grown man.

"Oh okay then," sulked Soos

"Don't worry we can still hand out… dude." Max reassured giving Soos a fist bump.

"Well I guess he's staying in your room." Stan said looking at Dipper then looked back at Max. "But it'll cost you extra!" Max shot Stan with a small 'Dude seriously?' look then went back for normal after 3 seconds.

"Yes! Were gonna have such a good time together!" Mabel swooned hugging Max as tight as she could, ignoring any struggling he was attempting.

"Fine. I guess I'll go make room." Dipper said bringing bags up the stairs

"Right behind you." Said Max getting out of Mabel's massive grip. "So where's you room?"

"Oh it's in the attic." Mabel answered

"The attic?" Max and Mabel carried the big bag up the stairs. Dipper and Mabel put the bags down next to the bed's while Max observed his new room.  
"So how do you like our room?" Mabel asked excited to hear his opinion.

"Well its a little on the shabby side, then again, what part of this cabin isn't?" Max replied " But other than that it's just like my log cabin in the rain forest."

"Really?" Dipper's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Yeah, puts me closer to nature. Gotta get out of the city once in a while, you know?" Max winked.

"I guess." Dipper skeptically answered.

"Whoa what is this?" Mabel asked pulling out a shiny red and gold cylinder container.

"Oh… That's my soup, Please don't touch." Max said snatching it and putting in in his jacket pocket. Mabel and Dipper continued to take stuff out of Max's bags strangely there isn't much in them despite their size. In the big one There was 12 pairs of clothing, some socks and shoes, some deodorant and a towel. The other bags had a laptop, some snacks, and a sleeping bag.

"Is this all you have?" Dipper asked.

"Yep." Max nodded. Dipper was shocked, he honestly thought such a rich kid like Max would carry a lot more stuff around than this. "It is at least for right now, I'll need to get a couple more things to make this place really feel like home." Max added.

'Yep that's more like it,' Dipper thought to himself. "I guess you can sleep on the floor," Dipper suggested. Rolling out the sleeping bag.

Max looked at the hard floor and stepped on it squeaking it. "Thanks, but there's no way am I sleeping on that hard dirty floor." Max said with disgust.

"I guess we can fit another bed in here." Dipper figured. "You can put your stuff next to mine for now." Max nodded and did as such, putting his bag down but on Dippers bed a certain 'book' caught his eye.

"You okay?" Mabel asked her dazed dream boy.

"Oh… I'm fine." Max said walking past her toward and out the door.

"Whats up with him?" Dipper wondered.

"I think he's just getting used to his surroundings." Mabel figured. "Hey maybe tonight we could take him around town."

"What? Why?" Dipper questioned.

"So we can get to know him better." Mabel said with that all too familiar look in her eye.

Dipper paused and squinted his eyes suspiciously for a moment. "You mean so you can get to know him better." He whispered not knowing she could hear him. Then Mabel left to see what Max was doing.

"So were now roommates with a billionaire what could possibly go wrong?" Dipper said to himself, already bracing himself for the storm that's about to come.

* * *

(Outside the mystery shack)  
Max sat down leaning against the outside wall, which miraculously didn't break. First he looked around to make sure no one else was around. Then he pulled out a book out of a hidden pocket in his jacket. A Book with a silver hand on the cover and the number 4 inside it. "So Dipper has one too… interesting," Max grinned.

"Hey Max!" Mabel said behind him surprising Max. "What you doing?"

"…I'm um, just getting some fresh air." Max lied quickly hiding the book back in his pocket.

"Okay mind if I join you." Mabel said anxious to just get close to him.

"Um…sure." Max said nervously. Mabel then walked up and sat next to him.

"That was close." Max thought. Grateful that she didn't see his book. Mabel then scooted over closing the space between them leaning on Max. "This is to close!" He said sliding away from her. Mabel smiled as she scooched towards him, never once taking her eyes off of him. Max started sweating as he tried to move away from the girl. The girl that was giving off that same predatorial look that every stalker girl that has ever wanted to date/marry him gave. Max moved over some more and Mabel continued to follow him. Now having enough of this Max got up. "I think I got enough fresh air." He said nervously. Walking back in the Shack leaving behind a little sightly confused but confident Mabel.

"Oh yeah he wants me," Mabel smiled.


	3. Rich Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Max, and Soos were standing on line getting food, and other supplies, Max was paying for everything and Soos was holding the cart that at this point held every snack imaginable. Stan thought that essential grocery shopping was not enough, So he told Max to get snacks, with Soos picking them out. At first Max wanted to take it slow but after only 3 hours he quickly discovered how much of a cheapskate Stan is and how he is way too lazy to get rid of moldy leftovers, not to mention the cheap fridge. Max is thinking about getting a new fridge in general, the old one barely cools anything.  
It's Amazing that they put up with living there for so long. Max thought to himself grabbing a gallon of milk.

"Hey dude can I get some Oreos?" asked Soos.

Max eye twitched with annoyance at the grown man-child. It's so amazing that they can put up with this guy's appetite, and not be bankrupt. He groaned in his head. "Hey dude, why are you even asking?" he repented "You know I can't say no." So Soos grabbed about five bags of Oreos and stacked them on the cart. "Now then, is that everything?" Max Solemnly asked.

Soos holding his hand on his chin stared at the stack of delicious foods and snacks in front of him pondering how he could possibly add to this delectable fantasy, then he came to a conclusion. "Maybe we should get some more velvet cakes."

Max then face palmed himself. "Why?!" he thought to himself begging someone to put him out of his misery.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mystery shack. Dipper was reading his journal to try and find any more information that he could have missed. Stan was downstairs making another one of his 'attractions', while Mabel is in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"Dipper! Bring me the super glue!" Stan demanded.

"Coming." Dipper sighed as he closed his book and got off the bed. He walked out his room and toward the closet he opened it and found the glue and saw a dead roach stuck to it. He was careful to grab the bottle without touching the disgusting insect, then he walked downstairs where he found Stan with a decapitated stuffed bear and a bunch of other stuffed body parts. Dipper walked up and handed the glue to him.

"Thanks" said Stan as he started to pour the glue on the neck of the bear then proceeded to put a lion's head on the neck. Then he put glue on its back and stuck vulture wings on it. Dipper rolled his eyes seeing Stan make another fake attraction. "Man it's been 4 hours." Stan groaned "How long does it take to get groceries?"

"Stan you sent Soos with him and told Max to get whatever Soos wanted." Dipper reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Stan chuckled putting ram horns on his creation. "Then they will probably be an hour or two longer."

* * *

Back at the store the cart almost came up to twice its normal size. Max looked like he was about to die as he put another box of velvet cakes in the cart. "There is there ANYTHING else?" Max asked Soos hoping with every fiber of his being that he will say no. Soos once again looked at the pile in front of him.

"Maybe we have enough." Said Soos

"Thank goodness!" max praised in his head while jumping for joy.

"Or maybe we need some more banana twins what do you think?" the sound of graceful hoping stopped and was replaced with a dead silence. "….Dude?" Soos turned to see Max just standing there stareing into space with an emotionless face. Soos then began to feel a weird dark feeling throughout his body. "Uh eh you ok?" Soos asked now a little worried. Max's eye then began to twitch, and the feeling started to intensify. "Ok maybe we should go." He realized then he grabbed the cart and Max and ran toward the register.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack. Stan and Dipper was silent for a minute until they heard a clutter of pots and pans. "So what's Mabel up to?" Stan asked.

"I think she's making lunch for when Max comes back." Dipper guessed. Just then they heard a bunch of pots pans and plates falling.

"Poor girl." Stan sympathized.

"Poor Max," Dipper shuttered. Remembering the last meal Mabel tried to cook for him. Which almost became Dipper's last meal.

"Hot! HOT!" Mabel screamed running out of the kitchen covered in macaroni sauce.

In response Dipper ran into the kitchen and poured a bucket of cold water, then he ran back into the living room. "Hold still!" shouted Dipper but Mabel couldn't hear him over the sounds of her own screaming, and even if she did she was in too much pain to just stop, so she continued to run around the room. Dipper aimed at best as he could and threw the water on Mabel cooling the boiling sauce.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Mabel sighed at the sweet relief. "Thanks Bro-bro."

"Kids!" Stan yelled. The twins turned around. And gasped seeing that the water not only hit Mabel but soaked everything else in the room including the fake monster whose glue hadn't dried yet.

"Oh… oops sorry Gruncle Stan." Said both the twins apologetically. At that moment the bell rang. "Ill get it!" volunteered Dipper eager to move on out from this predicament. He ran to the front door and opened it surprised to see his girlfriend at the front door. "Pacifica! Wha-what are you doing here?" he nervously asked.

"Dipper darling what is wrong with me visiting my boyfriend?" Pacifica lustfully asked.

"Nothing! Its just we weren't expecting you." Dipper stuttered.

Pacifica walked past Dipper and got a full glimpse of the scene in front of her. "I can see that," she said in astonishment. While she's come to expect the Shack to a filthy hovel every time she comes over, but this time it's really beyond the usual mess.

Mabel still covered in cheese sauce immediately noticed her. "Pacifica!" She shouted running up to her for a hug. Pacifica then swiftly moved out the way causing Mabel to tumble onto the carpet.

"Don't try that until you de-mess ok?" Pacifica indicating, well every part of Mabel's body.

Mabel took a good look at herself and immediately understood. "Oh…ok," she replied sadly.

"What were you doing anyway? Were you actually trying to cook or did you invent a new game involving balls made out of cheese?" Pacifica asked.

"If you must know I was trying to cook lunch for my new boyfriend." Mabel gloated "Although that cheese ball idea would be ingenious!"

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Pacifica with a shocked expression. Behind her Dipper was doing the 'cut it out' sign to Mabel.

"Oh uh… well he's not my boyfriend yet, were just dating." Mabel swoon already lost in her own fantasies. Pacifica started to eye her suspicion. "Sort of, not really, but we will be soon enough!" Mabel insisted.

"Sure… so what's his name?" Pacifica asked rolling her eyes. Considering Mabel's history with boys, not even a compulsive gambler like Stan would ever take those odds.

Mabel started to choke on her words and stayed that way for a couple of moments. "His…name…..is." Mabel stuttered, at that moment the door abruptly opened and Soos came through the front door with 10 plastic bags in his hands all filled like a Santa sack.

"Were back!" Soos announced as he met eyes with an annoyed Pacifica two terrified twins and an impatient Stan. Then he felt a shove on his backside.

"Move! You're blocking the doorway!" Max yelled pushing Soos out of the way who landed face first in Stan's lounge chair.

"Max!" Called the twins.

"Max?!" repeated Pacifica with a hint of scorn.

"Well its about time Max." Stan stated taking the 6 bags out of Max's hands "What took you so long?"

"Your handyman has a big sweet tooth." He stated letting out a small angry growl, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah I guess he does." Stan chuckled as he walked away taking some of the groceries into the kitchen.

Max then turned to meet his friends but was met with the enraged scowling face of Pacifica. Max stared into the inferno which is Pacifica face with a bit of confusion. For some reason he felt that he's seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm sorry who are you?" He asked blankly. Pacifica was practically fuming at the ears when he said that.

"Who am I? who am I?! WHO AM I?!" Pacifica screamed "I am Pacifica Elyse Northwest of the Northwest family!" she boasted

"Wait Pacifica? As in the Pacifica Northwest?" Max asked in astonishment now recalling where he's seen a picture of her when he was investigating Gravity Falls.

"The one and only." Pacifica boasted putting her hand on her hip giving off an air of superiority.

"Oh my goodness!" Max perked up taking Pacifica's hand shaking it merrily. "It's an honor to meet the descendant of the founder of Gravity-" Max was cut short by Soos tapping on his shoulder. Max turned to meet him as Soos whispered something in his ear, Max then put on a surprised face and looked back at Pacifica who had an unemotional face, and turned back to Soos. "Really?" he whispered questionably. Soos then nodded frowning. "Oh…Well… um never mind" he said withdrawing his hand awkwardly, There was a long pause.

"I'm gonna go help Stan put the groceries in the fridge." Soos announced getting off the chair and walking into the kitchen.

"Wait! I can help to." called Mabel, and leaving Dipper alone… in the living room…with Pacifica…and Max who proceeded to sit on the couch. Pacifica then grabbed Dipper and walked into another room.

"Dipper, what is Max doing here?" Pacifica asked with a great intensity in her voice.

"Well, uh, Max… came to us yesterday talking about buying the shack, and not having a house, long story short, Max is living with us for now." Dipper gulped.

"WHAT?!" Pacifica shouted enraged

"Now Pacifica calm down."

"NO! you can't stay with him he's bad news!"

"Pacifica this could be a huge break for us." Dipper reasoned holding her hand "If we can convince Max to help us then he might repair the shack, plus this means a lot to Mabel."

"You just don't get it! Dipper he's out to destroy my family's business!"

"Pacifica you don't even know him, You just met him."

Mabel then suddenly burst out the kitchen with black and green cakes in her hands "Hey you lovebirds we got coco mints over here!" Mabel announced obviously in a sugar rush.

"Pacifica please for me." Dipper pleaded.

Pacifica crossed her arms in annoyance, but reluctantly nodded in agreement. Dipper, feeling a bit relieved, went to join the snack fest. Pacifica watched Dipper walk off until he entered the kitchen. Pacifica didn't care much for Mabel's wants but she does care for Dipper and wants to stay on his good side. So she decided it's best not to go on the offensive, at least for now. Pacifica then sat on the lounge chair, staring at Max who in turn stared back.

"You got a problem with me?" Max asked.

"No, no I don't have a problem." Pacifica replied trying to sound nice. "What makes you think I have a problem with you?"

"Nothing it's just you have this threatening aura about you." Max observed.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Pacifica stated while giving a small scowl. Max smirked a little.

"Hey you guys coming?" asked Mabel.

"Sure." Max replied getting off the couch.

"What about you?" Mabel asked Pacifica who didn't take her eyes of Max.

"What? Oh no thanks." Pacifica replied.

"Alright more for me!" Mabel cheered.

Pacifica watched Max and the others having a having fun, enjoying the snacks; and at that moment she knew that she needed to get rid of Max no matter what.


	4. Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

The Pines Family along with Max and Pacifica were gathering around for a friendly little get together. "Isn't this nice, all of us here having fun." Mabel laughed while cuddling up to Max and stuffing her face with crackers that taste like chips.

"Yes it is," Max cringed trying to move away from Mabel, but the persistent girl just kept on leaning on him.

"Hey Dipper, Stan, have you guys seen my hydraulic pliers anywhere?" Ford said bursting into the room and seeing everyone snacking and partying around. "What is going on here?" Ford demanded.

"Great Uncle Ford, you're just in time." Mabel said grabbing Ford's hand. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Max our new roommate!" Mabel said hugging Max causing him to choke.

"What? Stan what's the meaning of this?" Ford demanded.

"Well you see it's like this," Stan gave a brief version to why Max was here. Trying to explain that this may be the only way to save the Shack as well as get it some much needed renovations. Ford looked around his house and has noticed a few welcome changes, like the new refrigerator and stove. As well as a few minor things like the fancy new silverware. While Ford is a bit hesitant allowing a stranger to stay at the shack, he had to admit that he place could use a little sprucing up. Plus the extra money Max was promising to pay would really help his research along. So he reluctantly agreed to allow Max to say.

"Hurray, isn't that great!" Mabel cheered snuggling up to Max.

"Yes it's wonderful," Max gulped not feeling at all comfortable at what Mabel was doing. "If you excuse me but I need a drink." Max said getting up quickly, causing Mabel to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

Normally Pacifica would take this moment to enjoy watching Mabel humiliate herself, but she decided that Max is her priority right now. "Hey Max, enjoying yourself?" Pacifica asked as she caught up with him at the fridge.

"Oh yes," Max said putting up a fake smile as he opened a can of Pitt soda. "They are quite a lively bunch aren't they." Looking at the shenanigans going around, mainly Soos dancing around without a shirt and Mabel sharing her food with Waddles.

"Yes they are something," Pacifica cringed. Even though she's on friendlier terms with the Pines family, she still sees them as a bunch of freaks, with the exception of her boyfriend of course. At least when he's not chasing ghosts or any other weirdness.

"You know, and don't take this the wrong way, I can't help but wonder why someone of your status is even associating with commoners like them?" Max asked.

"Commoners they may be, but I happen to like them," Pacifica defended. "One of them at least," she whispered to herself. "But what about you? I mean I'm rather surprise that someone of your status has agreed to take up residence here. Is it possible that a certain someone here has caught your fancy?" Pacifica hinting at Mabel who was winking and blowing kisses at him.

Max shuttered at that thought. "Actually this is a business arrangement. One I hopefully will conclude soon."

"Business arrangement? What sort of arrangement?" Pacifica interrogated.

"One that will gain me more power than I could ever imagine. Once I get the secrets of this shack" (beep)(beep) Max reached down and checked his phone.

 _'Saved by the phone,'_ Pacifica cursed. It had to ring just as Max was about to spill his plans.

"Hey Max what's wrong, you're missing the party!" Mabel screamed wrapping her arm around Max's arm.

"I'm sorry Mabel but I just got a call from my Butler Joseph. He tells me that the new job applicants are waiting for their interview. So I have to be going," Max said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh okay," Mabel sounding very disappointed. "Just don't take too long okay. We have something special planned for later."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Max smiled as he exited the shack.

After Max left, Pacifica hurried over to Dipper. "Dipper I got a bad feeling," she told him.

"What is Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Well I was talking to Max, and I think he's after the shack." Pacifica warned.

"Well yeah, that's why we invited him to live here. So he doesn't tear down the shack and replace it with a mini-mall." Dipper informed her.

"No, no it's more than that. I think he knows something" but before Pacifica could finish what she was saying. Mabel came in and grabbed her brother.

"Dipper I need you help! We need to make plans!" Mabel said in a state of panic.

"Plans? Plans for what?" Dipper asked.

"I promised Max that we'd do something special, but I don't really have anything special planned. So we need to brainstorm." Mabel freaking out and trying to push Dipper off somewhere.

"Dipper wait I really need to talk to you about Max." Pacifica pleaded.

"Sorry Pacifica, but you know how Mabel is when she gets like this." Dipper apologized as Mabel dragged him off to parts unknown.

"Yeah sure," Pacifica scowled. Part of her wishes that things goes well between Mabel and Max. Maybe then Mabel leave Dipper alone so that she can have her boyfriend all to herself. Since Dipper was going to be busy with his sister, Pacifica saw no reason to stay here and just left.

* * *

Over at the site where Max was planning to build his new home; a bunch of temporary buildings were set up to serve as offices and storage rooms. Max spent the next couple of hours interviewing several people including Manly Dan and Old Man McGucket. While Max questioned the sanity of most of the people here, he had no choice but to hire them due to his limited options. "Why did we bother with these interviews if we were going to hire everybody anyways," Max complained.

"It's just a formality Sir," his personal Butler Joseph said as he prepared him a cup of tea.

"I know," Max said as he took the cup. "So how's the construction going? I hope to be out of that hovel by next week." Max couldn't help but grin as he pictured the look on the Pines family faces as he bulldoze the Mystery (S)hack to the ground. He couldn't believe how easily he fooled them, and not only the Pines family but the entire town as well. It almost makes playing nice worth it.

"I'm afraid there have been a few delays sir," Joseph reported.

"Delays? What delays? That's inexcusable!" Max ranted.

"Well sir, it seems that there are some particularly strange devices buried in this location. Which you might find interesting." Joseph said showing Max pictures of giant robots many of them were shaped like dinosaurs.

"Any idea who made these?" Max asked with great interest.

"There are a few rumors," Joseph replied showing Max some old newspaper clippings about a mad man who made a giant kill-bot and a terrorsaur.

"Do we know who this man is?" Max asked.

"I believe you just hired him," Joseph handing him the file on McGucket who clearly matches the silhouette in the papers.

"Excellent," Max laughed imitating one of his most favorite TV characters. Just then his phone started ringing. "Ugh, it's Mabel again. She wants to know if I can come back." Max moaned as he texted his response.

"Shall I get the car ready Sir?" Joseph asked.

"Please, the sooner we get this over with the better." Max replied.

"If I may be so bold, Sir. I must say you seem to be enjoying yourself with the Pines family." Joseph observed.

"Yes they are good people," Max admitted. "It's such a shame that I'll have to kill them later. Oh well." Max said rather nonchalantly.

"Very good Sir," Joseph responded. While most people might be a little more than concerned about what Max just said, Joseph has been working with Max for many years now and has come to expect this sort of thing with him.

Elsewhere on the premise, a pair of Pacifica's groupies were scouting around. Pacifica sent them in earlier to look for dirt on whatever Max was doing and possibly sabotage it. As they slowly approached the construction site... "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!" the security said confronting the girls. The girls screamed in terror as the security guards closed in on them.

* * *

Later that day, Soos drove the kids down the street in his truck for what Mabel liked to call 'a friendly play date that's not really a date unless Max wants it to be'. While they had invited Stan and Ford to come along, both refuse for their own reasons. Ford said that he had other things to do and Stan said that he'd rather get an honest job than go through another one of Mabel's heartbreak dramas. "So where are you taking me?" Max asked trying to feel around since they blindfolded him.

"It's a surprise," Mabel giggled with anticipation.

"Not really," Dipper said cynically. He was against this whole blindfolding thing.

"Ta-da!" Mabel cheered taking the blindfold off.

Max looked around and found himself inside what looked like an old fashion arcade. "So where am I?" Max asked fearfully.

"Only the best place in Gravity Falls," Soos insisted. "I learned everything I know from this place. Like how to cross the street." Soos pointing to Frogtime. "And when my house was haunted, I learned how to eat ghosts," Soos directing them to Ghost Maze.

"Of course you did," Max said rolling his eyes. "Did you also learn your fabulous dating skills from here too?" Max joked.

"Actually I got that from my computer game," Soos admitted remembering Giffany. "And word of advice, never date a computer girl. They can be a little cuckoo."

"Right they're the ones who are cuckoo," Max said sarcastically.

"Well come on let's have some fun!" Mabel suggested grabbing Max's arm and dragging him to the dance dance game. Since she wanted to get her groove on, scoring 98%. Max on the other hand was less than enthusiastic of his dance partner and scored below 40% causing both of them to lose the round. "Aw too bad," Mabel said sympathetically. "But I'm sure well do better next time," Mabel waited for Max to respond not realizing that he had already ditched her.

Dipper wandered around the arcade not really wanting to play anything. After having to deal with two video game characters coming to life he's pretty much off of playing video games forever. "Hey there dweeb, what cha' doing?" a familiar voice mocked.

"Hey Robbie, just playing a few games." Dipper greeted. While their relationship has improved slightly since Robbie started dating Tambry, Dipper can't call him a friend.

"Games huh," Robbie grinned. "Care to go a few rounds?" Robbie challenged putting a token on the Fight Fighters game. Dipper gulped nervously as he recalled the mess Rumble McSkirmish caused. At first Dipper was wondering why Robbie hasn't been traumatized by the event, but then he remembered that the Blind Eye erased his memory. "What's a matter? Chicken?" Robbie taunted seeing Dipper's hesitation.

"You want a game fine, challenge accepted!" Dipper yelled slamming hit token on the game. Even though he knows he shouldn't coax into doing something stupid, his male ego can't take being called chicken.

"Ladies first," Robbie teased letting Dipper choose his character first. Dipper rolled through the roster, normally he would pick his champion Rumble McSkirmish, but after what happened Dipper can't really bring himself to select him. So he decided on Beastor because well, he just feels more comfortable around monsters than with people. "Interesting choice," Robbie praised or mocked. It's hard to tell with him. "I choose you!" Robbie selecting Rumble McSkirmish.

"Oh boy," Dipper gulped. As expected, since Dipper wasn't used to Beastor's controls and Rumble is the most well rounded character, Robbie beat Dipper for most of the rounds.

"Who's the best now punk?" Robbie taunted rubbing his victories in Dipper's face while doing a victory dance.

"Real mature Robbie," Dipper shot back trying to retain his dignity.

Off to the side, Max was watching this childish display of masculinity. While he didn't really care about Dipper's plight, he did on the other hand enjoyed crushing other people's spirit. "How about giving me next game?" Max challenged putting a coin on the machine.

"Max don't," Dipper tried to warn but Robbie pushed him away.

"It's alright Dipper I've got this," Max assured him.

"Sure man, it's your money," Robbie taunted as he select Rumble again. Max smiled as he made his selection. The Chinese Fighter Suggessica. "You picked the girl! Man this will be easier than I thought." Robbie laughed. To Robbie's surprise, not only did Max beat him, he had a perfect victory. "That was a fluke! One more round!" Robbie demanded throwing down another token.

"It's your money," Max repeating Robbie's words. They played three more games, and each time Max would perfect him. "Looks like I won again," Max yawned implying that it was an easy victory.

"Yeah whatever man, you're all still lame!" Robbie ranted as he stormed out of the arcade.

"Max that was amazing. You handled Suggessica like a pro." Dipper praised.

"Yes, I enjoy using the female characters in games. Women are so easy to control and manipulate." Max boasted.

"Okay then," Dipper not really liking how Max said that last part.

"Max there you are," Mabel squealed wrapping her arm around Max's. "If you want we can still have another go at Dance dance."

"Sorry dudes, but it's getting late and we really should be going." Soos informed them.

"Oh I guess our play date is over," Mabel sounding depressed.

"Hey how about we go get something to eat first, my treat." Max suggested.

"That's a great idea," Dipper agreed.

"I don't know," Mabel hesitated. As much as she would like to go out to dinner with Max, she didn't want to seem like the type who tries to take advantage of the guy she's trying to seduce and trick into marriage. "What I mean is that you've already spent so much money for us..."

"It's no trouble at all. In fact I insist." Max assured her. Getting lost in his dreamy eyes Mabel swoon as she agreed to dinner. Across the street, Pacifica watched from inside her limo. Pacifica hissed as she watched the Pines family getting all chummy with her self proclaimed archenemy Max. Even though she didn't have any proof, something in her gut told her that Max was up to no good. Normally she wouldn't care about that sort of thing, but he's involving her dear Dipper into his plot, and that makes it personal.

* * *

Later at the Club Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and Max were shown to their seats. Naturally since they know that Max is wealthy, the waiters were giving them all the royal treatment. Even providing them free complimentary appetizers. "So what you like to order?" the waiters asked.

"Man this all looks so good," Soos said reading the menu. Just then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me but I got to take this." Soos got up and answered his phone.

"Why don't you get us four specials." Max suggested as Soos returned.

"Sorry dudes, but I'm going to have to go." Soos apologized.

"Soos what's wrong?" the Pines twins asked.

"Mr. Pines called me in saying that he needs help with something." Soos informed them.

"Then maybe we should all go?" Dipper offered.

"No, you dudes enjoy yourselves. I'll be back later to pick you up." Soos said as he left the restaurant.

After seeing the Handyman Manchild leave, Pacifica decided to go into the restaurant herself. Inside she found Dipper, Mabel, and Max sitting down and having what looked like a fun conversation. In reality it was just Mabel laughing at almost everything Max was saying while he and Dipper were trying to have a semi-serious discussion. Not able to handle seeing her boyfriend getting all friendly with Max, Pacifica decided to step in and walked over to their table.  
"Hi Pacifica care to join us?" Mabel invited.

"Actually I was wondering if Dipper would like to come with me for a bit." Pacifica said grinding her teeth.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Do I really need a reason to hang out with my boyfriend?" Pacifica forced herself to say.

"You know you can stay with us. It will be like a double date." Mabel suggested. Hearing that caused Max to do a spit take with his drink.

"Maybe next time," Pacifica cringed. "Dipper if you please."

"Sorry Mabel, I'll try and come back as soon as possible." Dipper promised. Normally he wouldn't just leave his sister alone with some random guy, but he also knows not to refuse Pacifica when she's having one of her moods.

After Dipper left with Pacifica, Mabel found herself alone with Max. 'Okay Mabel you're at a fancy restaurant with the guy you are planning to marry. What do you do?' Mabel thought to herself. "So Max you want to see me burp the alphabet?" Mabel asked suddenly.

"Maybe some other time, like never." Max gagged.

"Oh okay then," Mabel feeling a little disappointed. This was followed by more awkward silence until the waiters arrived with their food. Seeing another opportunity to break the ice, Mabel took some of the baby carrots and stuck them in her mouth. "Hey Max look, I'm a vampire and I want to suck your blood." Mabel laughed.

"Cute, but I'm more of a not vampire fan." Max said coldly. Hearing that Mabel removed the carrots out of her mouth and sat quietly. As they ate, Mabel continued to wrack her brain trying to come up with an idea that will win Max over; because she knows that they are perfect for each other and she just needs to get him to see that.

Just outside the Club, Dipper finally had to ask, "Pacifica what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that anything is wrong?" Pacifica asked trying to sound innocent, but failing since playing innocent is the one thing she never had to do.

"Oh I don't know, you barge in while I'm having dinner, you pull me away from my table, and you're dragging me around without any sort of explanation. Please stop me stop me if I'm getting close." Dipper said.

"Alright, alright." Pacifica conceded. "It just that Max"

"Not this again," Dipper groaned.

"He's up to something I just know it," Pacifica insisted.

"What proof do you have of this?" Dipper asked.

"Because I'm getting that same vibe from him that I always get when daddy has his business friends over. Trust me he's after something and I bet you it's something far more valuable than gold." Pacifica insisted.

Dipper sighed, as much as he'd like to trust his girlfriends instincts, Pacifica really isn't known for her social skills. "Come on Pacifica he doesn't seem all that bad," Dipper defended.

"Dipper, trust me." Pacifica putting on the sad puppy dog eyes.

At this point Dipper was starting to feel conflicted. On one hand Mabel is trying to score with Max; and on the other hand Pacifica wants his help in destroying Max. He really hates it when he's find himself having to choose between his sister and his girlfriend. "Alright I'll keep an eye on him," Dipper promised but secretly promising not to do anything that might hurt his sister. Pacifica squealed with joy and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Dipper to go into a love struck stupor. He may hate it when Pacifica tries to manipulate him, but he sure loves the fringe benefits.

"Hey is that Max?" Pacifica suddenly said.

"What? Where?" Dipper coming out of his daze. Sure enough he saw Max exiting the Club alone and getting into a taxi. "What's going on here?" Dipper wondered to himself. "I've got to check up on Mabel," he said rushing into the Club.

"And while you're doing that, I'm going to see where Mr. Fancy pants is going in such a hurry." Pacifica said whistling for her limo. Almost like an obedient dog, her limo drove up and stopped right in front of her.

Dipper found Mabel back at the table looking dejected. "Mabel where's Max?" Dipper asked.

"He got a text message asking him to go to where his new house is being built." Mabel sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, I asked him if he'd willing take me as his girlfriend." Mabel said softly.

"Oh Mabel, what did he say?" Dipper asked sympathetically expecting to hear that his sister got shot down again.

"He said that he didn't have time right now for a girlfriend!" Mabel said giddy with excitement.

"And you are happy about that why?" Dipper gulped fearfully.

"He said not right now, so that must mean he's willing date me later on. Maybe after his new house is finished." Mabel figured without any merit or reason.

"I don't know Mabel. Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up." Dipper advised even though he knows it pointless.

"Too late, hopes are way WAY up!" Mabel said with extreme optimism. Dipper groaned as he sat back down and ate his dinner. After all he's going to need all his strength deal with what he knows is coming up next.


	5. Max Issue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

Pacifica sat in her limo just around the block from Max's construction site. "Come on where are they?" she griped checking her phone clock. Her friends should have been here half an hour ago. Pacifica couldn't help but worry that maybe this assignment was too much for them and that she should have hired some real goons for this job. She was about to wait five more minutes when her phone rang.

"Pacifica are you there?" she heard her father's voice roared.

"Yes Father," Pacifica answered.

"Well we are having a family meeting get over to the mansion now!" Preston demanded.

"But" Pacifica was cut off by the ringing of the bell. "Yes father," she sulked. Even though the bell doesn't hold sway over her anymore, old habits are still hard to break. Pacifica looked back at the construction site one last time hoping to see her friends before ordering her chauffeur to leave. As her limo drove off, the door to Max's temporary office opened and Pacifica's friends stepped out holding a wad of cash and a folder.

"So do you remember our agreement?" Max asked.

"Yup, give Pacifica this false information and never come back here ever again," the two girls repeated.

"Good," Max grinned as the two girls ran out of there.

Pacifica drove up to her mansion where several servants were waiting for her. As she hurried to the along the hall, the servants were busy at work combing her hair, fixing her makeup, and helping her change clothing. So by the time she reached her family's conference room, she was well dressed in formal attire.

"Ah you're finally here," Preston said directing Pacifica to take her seat. Pacifica walked around the room passed their family's lawyers, business advisors, and stockholders. Pacifica took her seat right next to her mother. Although she is a bit young, Preston felt that she could benefit from participating in business affairs. Especially considering her current relationship with that commoner Dipper Pines. "Now I'm all sure you know why you are here."

"Not really you just told me to get here," Pacifica said.

"Ahem yes, well we are here to discuss this Max Jones issue." Preston informed her. Everyone in the room remained silent. "Now I don't need to tell you that he threatens our lumber business and our monopoly of this town with all this gold nonsense."

"So wait, you're saying that there is no gold?" one of the board members asked.

"If there was gold here, my family would have found it by now," Preston reasoned. "Never the less Max has been seizing our properties and stealing our employees with his empty promises. We need to come up with a way to get our control back!" Preston slamming his fist on the table. "So any ideas? We're just brainstorming here. Anybody?" The room was silent. Preston looked around room, and as expected with a room full of yes men, not a single original thought in their collective heads. Suddenly the silence was broken by Pacifica's ring tone. "Pacifica what is the meaning of this?" Preston scolded.

"Sorry daddy, I just got a call from my friends. They say that they found something interesting at Max's construction site." Pacifica reported.

"And what were they doing there?" Preston asked.

"I sent them there to get some dirt on Max," Pacifica confessed.

"That's my girl," Preston said proudly. "Why can't any of you show this kind of initiative?" Preston said to the other members of his board.

* * *

Meanwhile Max returned to the Mystery Shack. To his surprise, Dipper and the others were still out. While he did find it strange that he made it back before them, this did present a golden opportunity for him. With the Pines twins gone, he is free to search for that Journal Dipper had on him. Now the most obvious place to start searching would be the twin's room up in the attic. Max quickly went through the drawers and the closet, but he didn't find anything suspicious. He then started knocking on the walls hoping to find a secret compartment, but again no dice. Frustrated he kicked the side of Dipper's bed causing it to slide over a bit. That's when he spotted it peeking out from under the bed. Reaching for the Journal, he couldn't believe his good fortune. He took a minute to savor this moment, but just as he was about to open the Journal.

"Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford. We're back!" Mabel yelled. Causing Max to flinch, tossing the Journal up into the air, where it hit the objects on the top shelf, triggering a domino effect that sent everything crashing on to the floor. Hearing the ruckus, Dipper and Mabel hurried up stairs to see Max there in the middle of the mess.

"Um, hi. You're back." Max smiled nervously.

"Max, what are you doing here? How come you didn't come back to the restaurant?" Mabel asked. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, Mabel ordered three desserts waiting for you." Dipper informed him. "Although she probably would have done that anyway," Dipper whispered to him.

"Oh things got busy at work, and by the time I left is was already so late, so I decided to come here." Max said nervously trying to hide the Journal behind his back.

"Is that my Journal?" Dipper accused.

"Oh yes, I found it under the bed." Max confessed. Dipper looked accusingly at him so he knew he needed to come up with a better excuse. Fortunately his mishap may have provided him with a perfect alibi. "I was reaching for um." Looking around at the mess, he picked up a small red ball. "Toy ball. Yes the ball on the top shelf, when I slipped and fell down. That's when I spotted this interesting book under the bed and had to see it." Max smiled trying to look innocent.

"Okay can I have my Journal back?" Dipper asked. "No offense but that book is very important to me."

"I'll say, you can hardly keep them apart." Mabel joked. Which is true, normally Dipper would keep the Journal on him at all times, but since this was a play date, he figured he'd play it safe and leave the Journal in the Shack.

"Of course," Max said reluctantly handing over the book to Dipper. "So what is it?"

"Oh this is just a recording of my fondest memories," Dipper smiled as he reminiscing past adventures.

"Can I see?" Max asked eagerly reaching out for the book.

Dipper was about to hand over the book to Max, mainly because he loves to brag about all his heroic exploits; when Pacifica's warning echoed in his mind. Dipper kept seeing the memory about Pacifica misgivings about Max replaying over and over in his mindscape. Dipper found himself torn. One the one hand, he's had no reason to be suspicious of Max. On the other hand, does he really have the guts to defy his girlfriend? "Sorry Max, but this is sort of private." Dipper finally decided. If TV, movies, and books have taught him anything about relationships is that guys must always listen to the girl. Even if they are wrong.

"No problem I understand. It just so happens that I have a journal too you know." Max smiled rather ominously. As Dipper and Mabel left to get cleaned up, Max dropped his mask as he sneered at the twins. Dipper may have stopped him from seeing the Journal, but at least he was able to confirm it's location. That means he has half of the journals within his reach. Now he just needs to find the other two and then he can proceed with his true plans.


	6. Golden Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

Early one morning at the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and Max were watching the news on TV. _'This is Shandra Jimenez here reporting on the world wide monster catastrophe. Monsters appearing out of nowhere have attacked every major city in towns around the world. Causing mass panic and chaos. At the moment there are no official word from the government or the science community leaving many with questions like where did these monsters come from? What are their intentions? Right now the only question this report has is: Why haven't the monsters attacked Gravity Falls? Please, I'm desperate for some real news!'_ Shandra pleaded crawling over her desk and started shaking the camera.

* * *

 **(A/N: For more information on this monster attacks please read my X-story Amazing Mystical Warriors Unite.)**

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the Forest Tavern, the monsters of Gravity Falls were watching the news report. "Hey why aren't we rampaging?" Jeff the Gnome asked his fellow Gnomes.

"Shmebulock," Shmebulock answered showing Jeff some tickets.

"Oh right, we have tickets to Sev-ral Timez live concert at the Unicorn's glade." Jeff remembers snapping his fingers.

"Oh no the concert starts in an hour. We need to hurry if we're going to get good seats!" the Manotaurs yelled out for no real rason. Pretty soon all the magical creatures in the area rush over to the Unicorn's glade, ironically making Gravity Falls the one place in the entire world not under monster attack.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack. "Huh, that is kind of weird," Dipper commented after watching the news. Not really sure what to make about this monster attack.

"But hey at least there's finally something interesting on the news," Max laughed as he watch security dragging Shandra away. Soon the alarm on his cell watch went off. "Well this has been fun, but I got work to do." Max said getting up. "Joseph, prepare the car, I want to start mining as soon as I get there." Max instructed.

"Actually I'm afraid you're going to need to postpone sir." Joseph reported.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying," Max warned. "You know how much I hate bad news."

"Forgive me sir, but this summons came for you this morning." Joseph said handing Max the letter.

"Great, now what do they want?" Max cursed.

"Is something wrong?" Mabel asked.

"No, it's nothing. Just that they want me to attend another town meeting." Max groaned. "This is really going to throw my operation behind schedule."

* * *

Later at City Hall Max stood in front of the Town Council with Preston Northwest, at no surprise to anyone, sitting at head. "Ah now that the guest of honor has arrived, we can begin this meeting." Preston announced.

"Let's get this over with, I'm on a tight schedule." Max complained.

"I would like to present this to the council," Preston said passing out copies of documents to everyone. "These are geological reports from three independent and highly creditable survey teams; and they all agree from various tests and readings, all of which are in those reports, that there is no gold deposit in or near Gravity Falls!" Preston presented.

"In light of this evidence we may have no choice but to suspend any mining operations." the council announced.

"Well I must say this is impressive," Max said going over the documents. "But what if I presented undeniable proof there is gold here despite what your nerd brigade says." Max challenged.

"Woo hoo you go Max! Fight the power!" Mabel cheered as she jumped off her seat. Causing everyone in the room to glare at her.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded pulling his sister down.

"Well if you can present proof within 25 hours then we will reconsider restarting your operations." the council decided.

"25 hours, that's ridiculous!" Max protested.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules according to our town charter. We need that extra hour for lunch." the council explained.

"Fine," Max sneered as he stormed out of city hall. With Joseph and Mabel chasing after him. Dipper wanted to go as well, but Pacifica gestured him to follow her instead. And like all good boyfriends, Dipper had to listen to his girl.

Outside the Max stormed to his car and locked himself in. "Where to now sir?" Joseph asked him.

"Just drive around, I need to think." Max said rubbing his head.

"Very good sir," Joseph said turning the car on and leaving Mabel in the dust.

"What to do? What to do?" Max asked himself.

"Perhaps you can just buy some gold and present it to the council?" Joseph suggested.

"No Preston is far to clever for that. No doubt he'll be tracking any sort of sale or deliveries of gold to Gravity Falls." Max cursed. In retrospect he probably should have brought some gold as decoys for this sort of situation.

"Perhaps we can find some gold out in the forest? Even a small amount will be enough to convince the masses." Joseph suggested.

"No, like that report said there is no gold in this area. We'll be lucky if we find someone's costume jewelry out there." Max sulked.

"My this is a tough one," Joseph said scratching his head as he drove.

"Yes and with all tough questions why don't we consult the book." Max said pulling out hi Journal 4. "No, no, no, that's stupid," Max read off as he flipped through the pages. "Hold the phone, Truth Telling Teeth. A set of false teeth made of solid gold said to have the power to make people tell the truth." Max read.

"Beg your pardon sir, but what good with a set of magic teeth that can make people confess be to your situation?" Joseph asked.

"Don't be an imbecile," Max retorted. "It says here that they are made of solid gold. One tooth should be enough to convince these yokels about the gold."

"Yes sir," Joseph agreed.

"Dang it!" Max cursed.

"Something wrong sir?" Joseph asked.

"The location of the teeth isn't in my journal; and I don't have time to search the whole forest for them." Max spat.

"Perhaps the location may be disclosed in the Pines' Journal?" Joseph suggested.

"Yes, but how to convince them to share?" Max pondered.

* * *

Later back at the Shack Mabel waited patiently for either Max or her brother to return. Feeling bored she sat upside down on the sofa. When Max entered the room. "Max, I was waiting for you!" Mabel said excitedly. Trying to get back up, she loses her balance and fell face first to the floor.

"That's great Mabel," Max said rather despondently.

"Is something wrong?" Mabel asked after picking herself up.

"Oh it's just that fools council. If I don't present any gold then they'll shut down my entire operation." Max cried.

"But if they do that?" Mabel feared.

"Yes, I will have to leave Gravity Falls!" Max said rather over dramatically, even doing a Hamlet pose just to sell it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mabel asked not wanting to lose yet another boy.

"Actually there is," Max grinned. "Dipper once told me that there were these special teeth that can make people tell the truth. If I had those, I can use them to make Preston Northwest confess that he's lying about there being no gold here. Unfortunately he never told me where they are." Max lied. Dipper never told him anything about anything in the Journals.

"Oh you poor thing," Mabel completely buying it. "Hey those sound like the teeth I used on Grunkle Stan!"

"Really?" Max was surprised by this revelation. "So you know where they are?"

"Yup, I threw them down the bottomless pit." Mabel told him pointing in the direction of the pit.

"No," Max cursed. Searching a bottomless pit may just be as bad as searching the forest, but maybe there's another option. "Mabel, can you tell me where you found the teeth?" Max asked.

"Sure," Mabel said even drawing a rather cutesy map.

"Thanks," Max said giving Mabel a small peck on the cheek. Sending her into a romantic daze. "Please don't tell your brother about this," he requested as he ran out of the shack.

"Tell him what," Mabel giggled still lost in her stupor.

* * *

Early the next morning somewhere in the middle in the forest, Max and Joseph were following the map Mabel made, which was surprisingly accurate despite all the fluffy bunnies and two-ni-corns she added. Ever since finding out that unicorns are such jerks, Mabel became a fan of two-ni-corns. **(A/N: Please watch Yin Yang Yo for reference on Two-ni-corns.)** "According to this, the place where she found those teeth should be right over there." Max pointed.

"Might I say sir, assuming that Mabel was telling the truth, how do you know that there will be another set of teeth?" Joseph asked.

"Mabel?" a mysterious voice snapped. "You mean as in Mabel Pines?" Max and Joseph turned to see a small bearded man.

"Who or what are you?" Max asked.

"The name's Jeff, Mabel's ex-fiancé." Jeff said.

"I see," Max mused. "Well I'm just here looking for some gold teeth. Perhaps you can help me with that?"

"I don't think so," Jeff rejected. "Any friend of the Pines is an enemy of the Gnomes!" Jeff declared. Soon hundreds of thousands of Gnomes surrounded them. "It's because of those Pines twins that we lost our old home, we won't lose are new one to the likes of you!"

"Please I can assure you that the Pines are no friends of ours. In fact maybe we can work out a deal?" Max offered.

"No deal, Gnomes of the forest unite!" Jeff commanded. The Gnomes then gathered together becoming one giant mishmash of Gnomes with Jeff on top controlling them as if they were a giant robot. Which Max actually found kind of cool.

"Well Joseph it seems that negotiations have failed." Max stated.

"Way ahead of you sir," Joseph said cocking a hunting rifle, while wearing a safari outfit. Max couldn't help but wonder how Joseph changed so quickly or where he got that rifle since he knew that Joseph wasn't carrying it before. Still he had to admire the man's ingenuity. It's one of the reasons Max keeps him around.

"Let's do this," Max grinned cracking his knuckles. It's been awhile since he had a chance to flex his muscles, and judging by the size of his opponent he knew he was going to enjoy this. Jeff tugged on one of the Gnome's hats seemingly controlling the giant Gnome to punch at the two intruders. Max smiled confidently as the fist made up of tiny gnomes sped towards him.

* * *

Later that day, the town council reconvene. With an extra hour for lunch. There Preston waited patiently, just a few more minutes and he can finally wash his hands of this Max and his gold business. "Well, the deadline is almost up," Preston announced.

"Not so fast," Max yelled bursting into the town hall. Everyone gasped as the boy billionaire who usually dressed all nice and fancy, came in battered and beaten.

"Max, what happened to you?" Mabel asked.

"It's nothing, just a little run in with the local wildlife," Max joked. "But as for the purpose of this meeting. I believe this will satisfy you." Max dropped several gold nuggets onto the floor.

Old Man McGucket picked up one of the nuggets and tasted it. "ITS GOLD!" McGucket confirmed as he did his happy jig. Hearing that sent the entire assembly into a frenzy.

"Is it just me or do those gold nuggets look like teeth?" Dipper wondered.

"Yeah you're right," Pacifica noticing the similarities.

"Well it's certainly not because I told him where to find the golden teeth of truth." Mabel trying to laugh it off. Dipper and Pacifica stared at Mabel suspiciously before brushing it off.

"Hey wait a minute," Pacifica objected standing up. "Why are all these shaped like teeth? Did you rip out some old guy's false dentures or something?"

"Oh I guarantee I found these out in the woods and not in someone else's mouth." Max joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I think this will any doubts to rest. So all those in favor of letting young Mr. Max Jones mine for gold?" Everyone all cheered unanimously. With the exception of the Northwests.


	7. Raising Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS  
A/N: I just like to reiterate that this story is not mine and was written by ****shelton ez** **; although I did do a little editing. I'm just posting it at his request since he wanted it to be an extended addition to my Pacifica's Revenge stories.  
**

* * *

Max stood in awe examining his latest acquisition, a new top of the line drill model from McFist industries. It stood twenty feet tall made with super titanium alloy and a diamond tip drill bit. According to the specs this drill can easily tunnel through one mile of solid rock in a matter of hours. The perfect machine for his plans. The only weird thing is that it was design, much like all of McFist animal theme machinery, to look like a giant mole. "So how soon can we being mining?" Max asked this man in a fancy suit.

"We still need to settle the matter with the environmentalist but don't worry, they usually cave in when he hand out coupons for that All Organic Food Market place." the Mayor's representative assured him.

"Ouch, that place is even too pricey for me," Max cringed. "And I fly to Japan every weekend for sushi."

"Yeah that's why they love our coupon deals." The two of them began laughing at how even the most dedicated of people are willing to throw away their morals with the promise of money. Or in this case, savings on money.

"Just keep me informed I want to start drilling as soon as possible," Max instructed him.

"I'll call you first thing in the morning," the representative promised.

After the representative left, Max continued on to see how his new temporary house is going. As always his butler Joseph has the car ready. It's almost as if he'd already anticipated what Max is intending to do next. "Punctual as ever," Max praised.

"I do my best sir," Joseph replied opening the door for his master. "I take it you wish to see you new house?" Joseph asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Of course," Max responded. Joseph drove the car to where his new home is being built. As he pulled up to the construction site, they were greeted by the foreman.

"Welcome sir," the foreman said nervously. "I must say this is an unexpected surprise."

"I'm just here to check on the progress?" Max said sternly.

"Well sir as you can see, we are nearly finished." The foreman directed his attention to the building. It was an impressive two story mansion, with classic wooden walls decorated with animal carvings. At first glance it could easily rival the Northwest mansion. "If all goes well, we should be done in two, four days tops." the foreman assured him.

"That is good," Max nodding in approval. "By the way I was wondering if it would be too much trouble if you'd add an extra room in the basement?"

"Basement?" the foreman repeated.

"Yes, I always wanted a recreation room down there." Max said sounding like a child. Although technically he is.

"Geez sir, I kind of wish you'd told us earlier." the foreman scratching his head as he looked at the blueprints. "Well we already have a cellar made. If we add a few more supports, we can increase the size to your specifications. But that will set us back a few weeks. Maybe even a month." the foreman informed him.

"Have it done within a week," Max ordered.

"But sir, if we rush something like this, the whole mansion could collapse." the foreman warned.

"I don't want excuses..." Max started off saying, but a strange shadowy figure caught his attention. "I mean, then you better make sure you do it right," Max winked dangling a whole wad of cash in front of the foreman's face. Giving the man all the incentive he needed.

"I'll personally oversee this entire endeavor." the foreman promised.

"I'll hold you to it," Max threatened. Normally he wouldn't resort to bribery when dealing with employees, but right now he had an important meeting and didn't have time to waste strong arming the guy. Max hurried and walked over to the shadow. "What are you doing here?" Max demanded.

"Just making sure that everything is going smoothly," the figure said.

"You mean check up on me," Max accused.

"Maxie baby, I trust you. It's just that there's this annoying family here that have a bad habit of getting in my way." the figure hissed. "In fact you should know them quite well considering you've been living under their roof."

"Oh I am very much aware of the Pines, one of them especially as you should already know." Max said with a hint of annoyance .

"Oh yeah kinda forgot about that for a minute," the figure laughed.

"Oh don't you dare patronize me," Max retorted.

"What?" the figure shrugged.

"The day we first met you explained to me how you are a mind master who literally can't forget anything," Max recalled.

"Ha oh yeah," the figure mused.

"Hmph, anyway you needn't worry about the Pines. I already have a plan in motion. When the time comes, I will deal with them personally." Max promises.

"Ooh be sure to tell me when you're going to do it, because if it's anything like what you did to the last guy that crossed you, I wouldn't want to miss it." the figure said with glee.

"I'll try really hard to remember to call you first," Max said not really promising anything.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Northwest mansion. "I can't believe he got one over on me! PULL!" Preston ranted shooting skeets to blow off steam.

"He might not be able to dig. I heard that the Friends of the Earth organization is protesting about some endangered rare bush or something." Pacifica informed him.

"Oh please, since when have those idiotic tree huggers ever stopped progress. PULL!" Preston shooting at another clay bird. "By this time tomorrow or the next day, that young fool will be strip-mining the area and all these so called activist will be off somewhere enjoying their payoff." Preston predicts.

Knowing that her father is most likely right, mainly because she knows how many environmentalist her father bribes for his lumber operation, Pacifica pondered on what to do next. That's when her cell phone buzzed indicating that she just got a text. Checking her messages she saw that it's from her friends that she sent to spy on Max. Telling her that they got some major info on his plans. "Excuse me father but I have to go, meet with my friends." Pacifica said.

"Fine whatever. PULL!" Preston too frustrated to care about what his daughter is up to, just want to shoot something.

* * *

Later that day Pacifica hurried over to the Mystery Shack. She needed to show someone the information that her friends got her and right now Dipper is the only one she can count on. "Dipper are you here?" Pacifica yelled banging on the door. Much to her chagrin Mabel answered the door.

"Pacifica, you're just in time." Mabel said pulling her long time rival in. Pacifica was not too surprise to see that the Pines family is having a party, they practically party every other time she comes to visit, but she was afraid to find out why they were partying. In fact she thinks that the Pines family parties even more than she does.

"So what's the occasion?" Pacifica asked.

"We're celebrating my Max's new gold mine," Mabel swooned.

"And why is that a cause for celebration?" Pacifica asked.

"Because Max promised me I mean us a cut of the gold," Stan said doing his happy dance.

"Of course he did," Pacifica said rolling her eyes. "Anyway Dipper can I talk to you privately?" Pacifica asked through her teeth.

"Sure thing," Dipper said as he escorted Pacifica to Soos's break room/private room. "What's up?"

"Max is what's up," Pacifica retorted.

"Pacifica please," Dipper pleaded.

"Look I got this from Max's plans," Pacifica said pulling out a map of Gravity Falls.

"How did you get this?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Internet," Pacifica lied, avoiding eye contact. "Anyway check this out, here's where his supposed gold mine is suppose to be." Pacifica pointing to circled area labeled gold mine.

"Right," Dipper not seeing what's wrong.

"But look here," Pacifica showing the planned tunnel routes. Most of them seems to be trailing off well out of the mining zone and in the same direction no less. "Now I'm no expert on mining, but don't you think it's suspicious that he seems to be tunneling off who knows where? I'm starting to doubt that he's after gold." Pacifica reasoned.

"Oh no," Dipper gasped recognizing the direction the tunnel is going. "If they go this way they'll hit the ship."

"Ship?" Pacifica getting all confused.

"Yeah there's an alien ship right here," Dipper pointing to a spot just a couple of miles away from the mine.

"Ah-ha! I knew it. He's not looking for gold, he's after this ship and all the alien technology in there. That way he can still make a fortune but not have to share it with the town because the deal was for gold not alien tech." Pacifica deduced.

"Uh Pacifica how would he even know there's an alien ship here? I mean only me and Uncle Ford know about it. Plus according to this, the tunnel is going to stop about thirty feet from the ship's location." Dipper pointing out the flaw in her logic.

"Well maybe he just knows about it and miscalculated how far he would have to dig." Pacifica argued.

"Alright," Dipper conceded. While he's not entirely convinced that Max is after the alien ship, this information is starting to get him curious of Max's intentions. Plus it's never a good idea to get on your girlfriend's bad side. "But this isn't enough evidence against him, especially since we can't just say he's after an alien ship."

"So what do we do?" Pacifica asked. Already envisioning people putting both of them in straight jackets for talking about alien ships.

"For now let us just keep watch on him. Sooner or later he's bound to slip up." Dipper said. Pacifica reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Later at the local deli shop, Joseph was enjoying a nice tuna sandwich with tea when two girls sat at his table. "How did it go ladies?" Joseph asked taking a sip of his tea.

"She's taken the bait," one of the girls giggled.

"Excellent, now we can proceed with the next phase." Joseph smiled handing the girls an envelope with cash inside.


End file.
